


Naraku

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II, Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All quests that pay in Somas are probably worth taking.  Square: "anonymity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naraku

"Excuse me, but aren't you Samurai?"

A man with long hair and armor much different from that which was commonly issued to Samurai approached Flynn, Jonathan, and Walter. "By your uniforms, I can tell... Would you mind doing me a favor?" he asked.

"What is it?" Walter asked, while Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"I have a question to ask the demons, but naturally, not being a Samurai myself, I can't get in to ask them without some breaking and entering, and honestly I don't want to do that... It'd be much simpler if I just got you to ask for me." The man rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think you could ask a demon if any of them still remember the 'Messiah'?"

"It's not a term I've heard before..." Jonathan replied slowly.

"You're clearly not a demon. Sorry, but your answer isn't what I'm looking for." The man smiled a little. "Ask for Hawk, in this area, when you get back. Asking any free demon will do."

"I've added a new quest to the app," Burroughs interrupted, as usual. It seemed Flynn's decision had already been made.

"Well, it's not a problem for me..." Walter shrugged. "Might as well ask at least one demon about it."

"I'm not sure about this." Still, Jonathan followed along as they headed back to the castle, and to the demon-infested pits of Naraku.

Flynn elected to ask the first demon, a Centaur, he spoke to Hawk's question: "Does any demon remember the Messiah?"

"Of course," said the Centaur with a snort. "The Messiah's bold leadership will always remain in the memory of demons. Even though he was as human as you, that man did more for us demons and for humans than any demon could, even our own king..." The demon disappeared into the darkness.

"Is that enough information?" Jonathan asked, tone unusually dour. "I really don't like that man. Let's just give him what he wants and not have to deal with him again."

They climbed out of Naraku and left the castle to find Hawk. As expected, he was almost exactly where he was left. When he was told what the Centaur said, his entire face lit up with joy.

"I really didn't expect it...!" He held one of his hands over his heart as he went on. "Thank you. I wish I could do more to pay you, but I don't have much on me. A Soma should do, right?" He reached into his pocket and handed the item to Flynn. "Please treat your allies and your demons well. And yourself too, of course."

Walter, who might have grumbled at taking instruction, just grinned. "Somas will do nicely." Jonathan scowled and moved away from the conversation to speak with passerby.

"Is your name really Hawk?" Flynn asked, carefully pocketing the Soma.

"Only technically." 'Hawk' chuckled. "I suspect you have enough going on that you don't need to know more about the Messiah: after all, his era in this world is long over. But, I'll be around here for a bit longer, so if you need any more help, I could lend my sword. There's one demon I won't raise my sword to... but if you're on the wrong side of him you have bigger problems than I thought."


End file.
